Decision
by Chunzi
Summary: Tsuna has to make a decision. It's either the person who he has a crush on from the beginning of school, or someone else...  2718! Hibari as the uke! YAOI! Don't read if you don't like!


**Disclaimer****:**

_**Chunzi: Sheesh, why do I even type this if I know I'm not gonna own it anyways?**_

**_Tsuna: Well, you don't._**

**_Chunzi: Duh~ Cuz some jerk doesn't allow me to own-_**

**_Hibari: Herbivore.*glares*_**

**_Chunzi: N-No! I'm not talking about you! Ahahaha...!^_^''_**

* * *

_**Chunzi: I've been reading soooo many stories of Tsuna being uke. It's so hard to find an 1827 fanfic, Hibari as an uke.**_

**_Reborn: Hibari-san being uke? That's interesting._**

**_Chunzi: If no one's gonna type it, then I'll type it!_**

**_Reborn: But isn't this your first time writing YAOI?_**

**_Chunzi: Uh... I forgot...O_O' W-Well, i-it isn't that bad... is it?_**

**_Reborn: Warning to all Hibari fangirls, if you don't like seeing Hibari-san being really OOC, please don't read Dame-Chunz failed smut._**

**_Chunzi: U-Ugh...=_= He's not OOC! I-I think..._**

**Decision**

Hibari walked down the empty, quiet hallway. It was another day of school and classes were in session. The ever prideful, strong and busy disciplinary chairman was on his way to the infirmary room. No, he wasn't sick or anything.(If he ever does get sick) Hibari remembered Kusakabe reporting to him about the nurse, Dr Shamal's, was carrying a bag with him today. From the looks of it, it was just normal for anyone to bring a bag full of their essential kits with them.

Not for Shamal's though.

Hibari knew better, he knows that that doctor did not only bring his essential medical supplies, but something else that broke the school rules, especially HIS school. A month ago, the disciplinary committee had confiscated over thirty loads of porn magazines from the nurse office, after a student had reported to one of the committee members. Oh, how Dr Shamal's just watched in pain when he was being held down by the members of the disciplinary committee, while the Cloud Guardian threw all the magazines into the incinerator with disgust. After that the perv-DOCTOR, wasn't present for work in more than two weeks or so. After he came back, he was immediately caught again bringing in outsiders. Three well developed women (any men's wet dream), were inside the infirmary room flirting with Shamal's. Wonder how much did the doctor bribed them…

Poor man got tonfa'ed by the disciplinary chairman…

Thinking about the doctor now, Hibari felt aggravated. He gripped the tonfas in his jacket which he always kept hidden, tightly. If Shamal's brought anything like porn magazines again, then the man will be losing a part from his body this time.

As he was about to turned down the hall, he heard some familiar voices talking from the opposite direction. Eventhough the voices were soft, Hibari could easily hear them talking from a distance.

"I'll hand these papers to sensei then. I won't take long. We'll go back to class together after I'm done." A feminine voice was heard, more likely a girl speaking.

"O-Oh, don't worry. Take your time Kyoko-chan!" A weak, nervous voice replied her.

_Tsunayoshi?_ Hibari quickly realized who that voice belonged to. He hid behind a wall and took a peek. The raven haired teen saw two students standing outside the teacher's office, a small brunette and another black haired girl. The brunette he recognized immediately, the other one if he could recall, always hung around with Sasagawa. So with an assumption, was the girl's bestfriend.

The Sky Guardian stared at the door of the office, probably waiting for the other girl to appear. The two students stood quietly waiting. Tsuna stood awkwardly as he felt the silence between him and Hana slowly eating him away.

"So, Tsuna." Hana broke the silence.

The brunette turned his head to face the tall girl who was a few inches taller to him, "H-Huh?"

"Who's it gonna be?" The tall girl asked.

"What do you mean 'who'?" The boy asked inquiringly.

"You're stupid."

_Ouch… She just started a conversation with me to say I'm stupid?_ The brunette pouted a bit.

"You like Kyoko don't you idiot?" Hana said boredly. This time Tsuna blushed, he stared up at Hana. He couldn't find the words to talk back.

On the other side, Hibari felt a pang in his chest. Why? Truth be told, the raven haired teen harbour feelings for the Sky Guardian. He just can't bring himself to tell Tsuna that. After going through fights together, and Tsuna always doing his best to help out his Cloud Guardian, the brunette finally earned the aloof Cloud's Guardian's trust. But what he didn't realize was that he had earned something else from the raven haired teen as well. Something more than trust or friendship.

Love.

Since the day they came back from the future, the teen had been observing the boy from far away. He secretly developed a small crush on him, and stalking the boy around school became more like an everyday routine for Hibari.(Stalker!) As the days went by, his once small infatuation for Tsuna began to grow each day. But it also pained him when he saw the small boy trembled whenever he saw the raven haired teen.

Well, putting that aside, let's get back to the story. Hana looked boredly at Tsuna while she added something that made Tsuna's face heat up. "I know you like that Hibari guy too."

The raven haired teen's eyes widened, reacting to what Hana said. "You don't have to hide it from me Tsuna. The way you look at that dangerous guy whenever he's around. You always steal peeks at him don't you." The girl went on amused watching the brunette face get redder after each sentence she made.

"W-W-W-What a-are y-y-y-you…!" Tsuna stuttered repeatedly. He really didn't know whether that actually came out from her mouth or from someone who actually looks like Hana.

"Oh please…" Hana scoffed, "It's so obvious that you like him too. I'm not against boys liking the same sex anywa-"

"W-What are you saying!" The brunette screeched, face still red.

"Look Tsuna, all I'm saying is, you have to make a decision." This time the blacked haired girl's voice sounded serious. "You can't like two people at the same time. So it's gotta be either Kyoko or that always uncaring, prideful guy."

Hibari twitched.

Tsuna wasn't sure what to say. But Hana had a point so he couldn't argue back. He wasn't able to anyways. The brunette looked down at his feet and shifted a bit. He really wasn't sure about his mix feelings for his Cloud Guardian, neither was he sure he still had a crush on Kyoko. A lot of things changed after they came back from the future after defeating Byakuran.

"Well? Who's it gonna be?" Hana queried.

The tall girl waited patiently but the raven haired teen that was still in hiding grew desperate for an answer from the brunette.

Tsuna's bangs covered his eyes, he felt somehow depressed now after giving everything a thought. He doesn't know who he likes anymore.

"I…" Tsuna replied weakly.

Just when the brunette was about to make an important decision, the door of the teacher's office slid opened.

"Sorry, did you guys waited long for me? I had to help sort out some things for sensei just now." Kyoko appeared through the door. She slid the door close behind her and looked at the two. "Tsuna-kun, is everything okay? You look kinda down. Did something happen?" Kyoko looked worriedly at him before turning to Hana.

"Ask him not me." The black-haired girl looked away stubbornly.

Tsuna forced a smile and assured the auburn haired girl that he was fine. The three left for class. The Cloud Guardian leaned against the wall, somewhat happy and sad. He was a little happy that he was able to make the brunette doubt his feelings for Sasagawa, but Hibari was more dejected that Tsuna would still choose the girl over him. Doing his best to shrug the feeling off, he set off again.

* * *

_**I'm allergic to homework!Dx**_

* * *

"I don't know about this Reborn."

Inside the infirmary room, Dr Shamals placed the bag on the table while he looked at an infant who sat on a plastic chair comfortably.

"Don't worry, I know everything will go according to plan." The arcobaleno said confidently.

"Actually you mean YOU don't have to worry. I have to worry about how long and how painful I'm going to suffer the kid's wrath." The man in his lab coat shook a little at the thought. Reborn smirked. "Though I am a little thankful to you Reborn. I MEAN I GET TO FIND SUCH A CUTE GIRL'S OUTFIT~ IT'S SO LOVELY!" Shamal's exclaimed loudly while he hugged the bag like a little child would do with their favourite toys. "I can't believe it has to be that stubborn kid-"

_**SLAM!**_

Shamals jumped at the sound of the door being slammed opened forcefully. He turned to find an infuriated raven haired teen at the door who was still fuming. The man then turned to where Reborn sat but the arcobaleno was long gone, an empty chair in his place.

_Damn it Reborn…_ The man cursed in his mind.

Hibari pulled out his tonfas and got himself ready in his battle stance, "I have come to inspect what's inside that bag. Hand it over and then I'll bite you to death."

_I hand it over and I'll still get bitten to death? Really, he's an immature brat as always._ The man rolled his eyes, unintentionally making the raven haired teen seethed even more. Shamals slightly shook as he noticed the growing tension in the atmosphere.

"O-Oh, you c-can have the bag…" The doctor said nervously. The raven haired teen raised a brow. Usually the doctor would be protective over his belongings, his odd behaviour was suspicious. The man noted Hibari's scepticism, he grinned a little. "Well, you always confiscate whatever I bring anyways. So it's no use to even argue back."

Hibari narrowed his eyes on the man. Something was definitely wrong about his behaviour. The doctor saw his chance to speak up again, "I heard you like… someone?"

The Cloud Guardian hissed at the man, "What is it to you herbivore?"

Shamal's grin broadened. So he really does like HIM. "Oh it's nothing. I just couldn't believe someone as cold-hearted as you would even fall in love with Ts- Someone…"

"What's your point herbivore," Hibari felt a vein popped. He wanted to strike the man down already but something told him to hold his ground a little longer.

"I heard that HE likes a girl." Shamal grinned when he saw the Cloud Guardian stared him with wide eyes. Just watching the teen's expression made Shamal went on. "It's Tsuna isn't it? Doesn't he like that girl name Kyoko? Can't blame him though, the girl's so cute and even has a sexy body. Who wouldn't fall in love with her at first sight? If I were that kid, I think I would choose a pretty girl over someone the same gender. I mean, isn't it obvious that all men dream over beautiful women to be their future wife? Tsuna might be a kid but he'll grow up to think just like me, I know-"

_**THWACK!**_

The man crashed into the wall and fell unconscious. Pieces of concrete from the wall fell on the doctor. Now that's what I call a strike.

Hibari only grew angrier from the doctor's speech, the man probably 'over-shared' his chain of knowledge and opinion. The disciplinary chairman took the bag that was on the table and stormed his way out the infirmary room. When the close was clear, Reborn jumped through the window that was opened. He looked down at Dr Shamal before turning his gaze towards the door. A wide smirk showed on his face.

"Things are going to get interesting from here." The baby tipped his fedora. Leon smiled broadly as well as though he understood what was going on.

* * *

**_Both my ex & bestfriend went out together behind my back.=_=+_**

* * *

The disciplinary chairman slammed the reception room's door opened and kicked it back close after he was inside. He dumped the bag onto the black leathered sofa. He then went to his desk and slumped onto his chair.

A moment of silence should calm his nerve.

...

_Can't blame him though, the girl's so cute and even has a sexy body._

_**Twitch**_

...

_If I were that kid, I think I would choose a pretty girl over someone the same gender._

Shamal's words recited in the raven haired teen's mind. Eventhough the doctor's words were all perverted, they also make sense.

But…

Hibari got up from his chair and paced around the room. Barrage of questions that needed to be answered swirled through his mind. He could feel himself tensing as thoughts of Tsuna and Sasagawa passed him. Hibari heaved a heavy sigh, a sign that he really didn't know what he was supposed to do in order for the brunette to choose him over Sasagawa. Maybe he should just give it up. There was no way he could win over a girl that the Sky Guardian had his eyes on from the beginning he started schooling here, Hibari thought.

...

Hibari turned his gaze to the sofa. Aside from Tsuna, he still had work to do. He wondered what the perverted doctor had brought to his school this time. More porn magazines? The chairman's nerve twitched. He held the bag up, it was light. So it's not magazines huh? He looked curiously inside the bag. He found somekind of clothing inside. Curiosity got the best of him and he took out the cloth.

* * *

_**I sing just like Lady Gaga!xD**_

* * *

Tsuna looked out the window. Mind never focused on his teachers lessons as always. Hana's words kept nagging at the brunette which made him frown. He couldn't choose between two people that were precious to him. But he knows that it was selfish liking both, it felt like he was two-timing them. That thought make Tsuna hate himself more. It sounded wrong but it was somewhat true. The Sky Guardian snapped back out of his daze when an announcement came on from the speakers.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada of class 2A. Please report to the r-…r-re…c-ception…" The once serene voice from the speaker suddenly stammered as he said the following words, said person was probably shaking in fear.

The Sky Guardian was surprised to hear his name being mentioned, especially telling the boy to go to the reception room. That's where Hibari was. Students in the classroom started whispering to each other, wondering what did Dame-Tsuna do this time to get himself called to the reception room.

"I'm going with you too Tenth!" Gokudera told the brunette with a worried look on his face.

"Huh? You don't have to Gokudera-kun. I'll be fine…" Tsuna said uncertainly. Meeting Hibari-san now was the last thing he wanted, the boy mentally whimpered.

"But Tenth…"

"Don't worry. I'm sure there must be a misunderstanding or something. I'll be fine, really!" A bit of hesitation hid behind those words. He wasn't sure he WILL be alright. What if the disciplinary chairman called him in just to bite the boy to death? He shook a little.

"Ugh… A-Alright…" The silver haired still looked at his boss worriedly, "But if that guy dare hurt you Tenth, just let me know! I'll detonate him, I promise!"

_Gosh, please don't… We still need the school…_ Tsuna felt a little annoyed by his guardian's over obse-protectiveness of him. He managed a smile before leaving the class. He didn't notice Hana was staring at the boy the whole time. After the brunette left, class resumed as usual.

"Hana?"

The black haired girl turned to Kyoko sitting next to her. "What's the matter Kyoko?"

"Is something wrong? You were staring at Tsuna-kun the whole time." The auburn haired girl asked in a whispering voice.

Hana looked at Kyoko for a while before turning her attention back towards the blackboard. "Seems like you'll have to find someone else Kyoko." The tall girl smiled a little. The other blinked at her bestfriend, not understanding anything she said.

* * *

_**I got a phone call home when I sung "Bad Romance" in school.**_

* * *

_I wonder why I was called to the reception room for? _Tsuna thought as he made his way through the quiet hallway. He purposely took his time to get there. The question that's always been bothering Tsuna was taking its toll on him. The Vongola Decimo really didn't want to face his Cloud Guardian now, eyes hid behind his bangs.

"Ouch!" The brunette suddenly yelped. A mosquito had bit him on the arm without him noticing.

Tsuna slapped the part of his arm where the bug was but missed. The mosquito flew away after its little meal. He examined his arm, there was no noticeable bites. And strange enough, it didn't itch either. The boy decided to shrug it off and went on his way. He felt a sudden swell of change in him as well. But he didn't know what. He felt himself feel all fuzzy inside as he reminded himself of the reception room.

_Strange… Why do I feel anxious to get there?_

* * *

_**My cat smells like orange!8D**_

* * *

The raven haired teen stood awkwardly. He felt quite uncomfortable wearing something that he never knew (swear or even if the world ended) he would. Kyoya Hibari, the always prideful, dangerous and stubborn disciplinary chairman of Namimori Middle School... was wearing a maid's outfit…

...

Oh, it's no joke. Yes, you can gasp too if you want now. How did Hibari ended up wearing a maid's outfit? Well, let's say he was 'a little' jealous of a certain auburn haired girl who always managed to make Tsuna drool over her. The raven haired teen had a theory the boy liked girls more so he was categorically out of his lead. The thought of Sasagawa made his blood boil. Really, he wonders. What was so special about girls? Sure, Sasagawa has slender legs, a fine figure, sweet voice, a caring heart, a cute face, smart...

Yep, Hibari was certain that he was out of the boy's lead now. Upon seeing the maid's outfit, the first thing he wanted to do was throw it into the furnace. But his thoughts drifted to the Sky Guardian. He really was obsessed with the brunette. Somehow, his curiosity and feelings led him to put on the cursed (in his opinion) outfit. And so, back to the story.

Hibari pulled on the frilly skirt. He really wasn't used to exposing his legs out so freely like that. He felt his bottom part all windy. (Excuse my 'pervertedness'XD) The raven haired teen couldn't help but blush a little, but it disappeared as fast as it came. The outfit wasn't too tight and too loose. The skirt only reached his thighs and not his knees. It felt like the outfit was just made for him, either that or that perv herbivore coincidentally had a maid's outfit with the same measurement as him.

_I wonder how girls are able to put up with wearing dresses the whole day._ The Cloud Guardian thought as he kept pulling on the black silken dress. He felt the white frills around the collar tickle his neck a bit. _Maybe I should change the school rules and have all the girl's skirts reached down exceeding knee-length. I'll remember discussing it in the next meeting._

Hibari tried adjusting himself a little, but he still felt uncomfortable. He did feel seductive when wearing the outfit…

...

_W-What the heck's wrong with me! Why would I think something like that! _Hibari shook his head frantically. He blushed a little as well. He muttered a curse to himself, he really wasn't least no one's himself today. _At here to see me like this, I better change- _

The door suddenly creaked open. The raven haired flinched and turned immediately to face the intruder.

"Hibari-san, you called-" Tsuna popped his head innocently. He gapped at the sight of his upperclassman.

Hibari combusted on the spot.

* * *

_**I hate it when I think about Tsuna's character song were only just singing to Kyoko...=_=**_

_**Tsuna Life**_

_**Mamorubeki Mono(Thing I must Protect)**_

_**Hitotsu Dake(Only One)**_

* * *

The Sky Guardian stared at his Cloud Guardian unbelievably. Hibari's face was probably beyond any colour of redness now. He didn't move, he couldn't say anything. He felt his knees gave in and plopped down on the floor. Face beat red, eyes widened to massive sizes, he still held on his uniform but his grip tightened around them. (Smooth, Hibari…-_-)

Tsuna just kept staring at him, his mind simply went blank. His mouth gapped open like a fish out of water. For a while, the two of them remained silent. Hibari felt the boy's stare hurt. He mentally felt his world called "Pride" crashed down behind him.

Tsuna felt a sudden urge pushing him. The brunette slowly walked in and closed the door behind him. He managed a sweet smile for the raven haired teen. Hibari heard a click sound behind the brunette, the boy was still smiling with one of his most innocent smile at him though. Creepy…

"So, Hibari-san. You called for me?" Tsuna's eyes closed and smiled brightly.

_Called you?_ Hibari watched him took steps closer to him. (Perhaps a work from a certain infant?) He looked up at the boy who was now standing in front of him.

"Umm… What are you doing in a maid's outfit?" Tsuna cocked his head to the side.

The Cloud Guardian couldn't answer him that. He had completely forgotten the reason why'd he put on the stupid thing from the beginning! His face just showed the colour of cherry-red. He looked down to avoid eye contact with him. Tsuna observed him for a moment before opening his mouth to declare that he wouldn't say a word to anyone. Hibari relaxed a little.

"But!" A simple word pointed out by the boy. The raven haired teen cringed at the word. "I want something back from you too, Kyo-chan~" The little boy smiled slyly as he toyed with the Cloud Guardian's first name.

The disciplinary chairman glared up at the boy, but it didn't affect the boy which was strange. An orange flame appeared on the brunette's forehead. He abruptly pushed the raven haired teen onto the floor. Easily overpowering the disciplinary chairman, surprisingly, he was now on top of the older teen. Before Hibari could react back, he felt lips smash on his. The raven haired was shock by his action, Tsuna used this chance and slip his tongue into his mouth, his tongue exploring the inside while he lick his upperclassman's own tongue.

Hibari held himself back from moaning, a slight blush appeared on his cheeks. Tsuna's hands moved to his Cloud Guardian's thighs while he continued kissing him passionately. He slipped a hand up the skirt and groped his groin lightly. Hibari winced, he was definitely surprised by the boy's action. The boy's hand made its way in his underwear and started to squeeze his groin.

"Nngh…" The raven haired teen moaned, red blush dusting his cheeks.

The brunette watched Hibari's reaction with his glowing orange eyes, he smirked at the sight. Tsuna stroke Hibari's member gently, sending shivers down his Cloud Guardian's spine, from sheer pleasure. Tsuna played with the tip of his groin, the older boy controlled himself from coming. But to no avail, the brunette gave him a rough tug and pre-cum started to leak out from the top. Hibari gasped as he felt like electricity course through his body. It felt so good, he wanted more.

Tsuna pumped faster and the raven haired continued to moan in pleasure. When the brunette finally stopped, he pushed up the frilly skirt and landed kisses below Hibari's stomach. His partner's back unexpectedly arched. Tsuna continued his rains of kisses on the chairman's body while a hand was ever so busily squeezing and pressing on Hibari's sacs.

"A-Ah… Nnnghh…" Hibari could feel all his blood rushed up to his face. His body grew warm especially his bottom part. Hibari felt the boy's hand squeezing and pushing every second, he came faster than before, his legs quivered. Tsuna continued his sexual assault on him for more than an hour or so.

Tsuna finally stopped when he saw Hibari already reaching his limit. His flame on his head disappeared from his forehead, those glowing flaming eyes now replaced by his usual bright and 'innocent' caramel eyes. The boy then sat beside the older teen while the raven haired pant heavily catching his breath. A moment of silence enveloped the atmosphere. Hibari still lied in a mess, but managed to return to his once 'cool' composure. He looked up at the Sky Guardian, it seemed like he was thinking. A small smile was shown on the brunette's face, it looks like he realized something. Tsuna looked back down at Hibari, their gaze met each other's. The small boy reached out his hand and grabbed Hibari's, he held it tenderly. His Cloud Guardian watched him held his hand lovingly, he smiled and squeeze back.

"I want hitotsu dake. (I want only this hand)" Tsuna kissed the chairman's rough but fair hand.

Is it me or did that just sound like a proposal? Hibari faintly blush. The brunette leaned down, once again giving him another long and affectionate kiss.

* * *

**_I'm not retarted! ...Am I?_**

* * *

"What did I do the whole day yesterday?" Tsuna scratched his head, trying to remember the terms of event that happened the day before.

"You don't remember anything Tsuna?" Yamamoto looked at the small boy surprised.

"Shut that mouth of yours baseball nut! The Tenth's obviously exhausted after seeing that bastard Hibari yesterday!" Gokudera shouted at the tan boy before turning to the Sky Guardian, "By the way Tenth, what did that bastard wanted from you anyway? Did he hurt you?" The Storm Guardian circled the brunette to check for any bruises or cuts on him.

"I-I'm okay Gokudera-kun." Tsuna reassured him as they walked down the hall. "Come to think of it though… I was on the way to the reception room, but then my memory from then on became fuzzy."

"Tsuna." A strong feminine voice called out.

The trio turned around to see Hana walking up to them. Tsuna would feel nervous and hide from the black haired girl, she was probably gonna ask him to make his decision. Surprisingly though, the brunette remained where he stood. And he didn't feel slightly nervous at all.

"Have you made your decision?" The black haired adolescent got straight to the point, not caring that the Storm Guardian was sending off threatening glares at her.

"Yeah," The boy replied curtly with a determined face. "I love him, and only him."

This time the two teens beside Tsuna looked at him with surprise, though Gokudera looked more like in panicked mode.

"Him? Who's him? You mean that bastard Hibari!" The silver haired caught on fast but Tsuna chose to ignore his constant babbling.

Hana smiled and nod understandingly. Without another word, she left the three of them. Tsuna was left bombarded with questions by the bomber. Seriously, just stop it Gokudera. Soon the Vongola Decimo caught sight of Hibari at the other end of the hall. Unthinkably, Tsuna ran towards his direction, leaving his two friends behind. The brunette should thank his Rain Guardian later for holding the silver haired teen down when he wanted to run after him.

As Hibari busily checked the hallways for any troublemakers, he never failed to feel his heart melt at the sound of his lover's voice.

"Hibari-san!"

* * *

_**I love CHOCOLATE! Let's sing the chocolate song! Cho-co-late~ Oh how I love thee~**_

* * *

A small baby and a man's figure could be seen sitting on a branch of a tree in the school compound. The infant made a satisfied look.

"It was smart of you to sting Tsuna with one of your mosquitoes. " The arcobaleno praised while he held Leon who had turned into a pair of binoculars. "If I'm correct, that mosquito held a disease that can make one feel crave for sex. It also gives that person a tremendous amount of boldness. The only thing is that the person forgets whatever they did to-" The arcobaleno turned to find the doctor not paying attention. His concentration was on a bunch of girls playing volleyballs after school, binoculars readily focusing on them. The man even gave out a creepy laugh.

Reborn shook his head. Really, just when he was praising him too. The infant gave the man a kick on the back. Shamals lost his balance and fell from the tree, face first on the ground. Ouch, that gotta hurt… Reborn smirked before returning his attention to the two guardians, who were now holding each other's hands as they continued walking through the hall, watching blissfully at their partner.

* * *

_**Chunzi: *sniff* It's been a while since I wrote a 1827 fanfic...T_T**_

_**Tsuna: Are you really that busy?**_

_**Chunzi: After school, all I do is homework, tuition, homework, report, homework, study, homework, bibble class, AND HOMEWORK!**_

_**Tsuna: Y-Yikes!**_

_**Chunzi: I'm so glad I'm able to write this one. And it's my first YAOI fanfic!^_^**_

_**Hibari: You took a long time to type this. All the free time you had were all wasted on faceboo-**_

_**Chunzi: Shhh! Not so loud Hibari-san! U-Um... W-Well, ahaha. Oh yeah, one more thing. NO SPAMS FREAKING SPAMMERS!**_


End file.
